She's Drunk!
by recalcitrance
Summary: Apa ia... telah memerkosa Sakura? / "Kamu tahu, Sasuke-kun? Orang mabuk tidak benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Alkohol hanya memberikan mereka keberanian untuk melakukan hal-hal gila yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan." / M for language and matured content! Slight lime. RnR?


" _Oh, God._ "

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Lelaki itu melihat di balik selimut. Oh, _great_ , ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sasuke mengerling ke samping untuk memastikan penglihatannya beberapa saat yang lalu tidak salah. Dalam sepersekian milidetik itu hatinya berdoa, bahwa ternyata matanya rabun tingkat tinggi atau otaknya sedang tidak bekerja atau apapun itu; asalkan—oh tidak, penglihatannya benar.

Haruno Sakura berada di sampingnya.

Oke, diulangi lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke tidur bersama Haruno Sakura.

.

.

 **She's Drunk!**

.

 _Warning:_ M for language and matured content! no lemon scene, though, only a slight lime :3

.

.

Semua ini bermula dari panggilan penuh isak tangis dari Haruno Sakura pada pukul 10 malam, tepat sebelum Uchiha Sasuke hendak beranjak pulang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Mendengar itu, ia langsung meluncur dengan mobilnya menuju suatu bar di tengah ibu kota Jepang tempatnya tinggal. Di sana ia menemukan Sakura, masih dengan balutan pakaian kerjanya, menenggak sebotol soju sendirian.

.

.

 _"How can anybody have you and lose you, and not lose their minds too?"_

 _St Vincent - Los Ageless_

.

.

Perempuan itu kembali menangis. Setiap isakan perempuan itu terdengar seperti petir yang menyambar-nyambar bagi pria di hadapannya.

"Aku kurang apa?"

Perempuan itu kembali menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, frustrasi.

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Kurang pintar? Kurang baik?"

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menenggak air putih di hadapannya dengan gugup, memendam kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia katakan sejak dulu: Tidak, perempuan itu tidak kekurangan apapun.

"Oh, tidak, _khukhu_ ," perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa dingin di tengah isakannya. "Katanya aku justru _terlalu baik_ untuknya. Keparat. Semua laki-laki sama saja."

"Kau tahu, Sakura... dia bukan satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, benar juga. Ada kamu." Perempuan itu, Haruno Sakura, kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan lawan bicaranya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. "Kamu selalu ada untukku. Kamu selalu mendengarkanku. Kamu selalu menyayangiku, kan? Iya, kan?"

Perempuan itu pun kemudian menghabiskan sebotol soju di genggamannya dalam beberapa tenggakkan sekaligus. Melihat ini Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, yah, Sakura sudah sangat mabuk.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura kemudian melanjutkan. "Kamu sangat tampan, sangat baik, sangat seksi, mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang wanita?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia harus cepat-cepat membawa Sakura pulang dari bar ini. "Sakura, kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Kita pulang, oke?"

Mendengar ini Sakura justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Tidak, sebelum kamu menjawab pertanyaanku. Kamu _gay_ ya?! Hah?!"

"Sakura, cukup, kita pulang." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, namun perempuan itu menepisnya keras. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, Sakura sudah terlalu mabuk. Meski begitu, ini bukanlah pemandangan baru baginya, selama sepuluh tahun mengenal Sakura, ia sudah hapal luar dalam kelakuan wanita berumur 22 tahun yang satu ini. Kalau sudah seperti ini, wanita ini tidak akan mendengarnya, ia akan...

"Buktikan padaku kalau kamu tidak _gay_!" Sakura melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. "Cium aku!"

Yang dipeluk hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Yah, ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali... Oke, Ia tidak akan mengelak. Setiap Sakura melakukan itu, bahkan hingga detik ini, jantungnya seperti berhenti selama beberapa milidetik, paru-parunya kembang kempis. Namun ia tahu, Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan padanya. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya. Sakura hanya mabuk, ia tidak boleh lengah dan terbawa perasaan hanya karena hal remeh ini.

"Aku tidak _gay_." Sasuke hanya membalas ringan, seraya melepaskan pelukan wanita itu. "Sekarang kita pulang, oke?" Sasuke hendak menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu lagi, namun sekali lagi Sakura menepisnya. Tangan Sakura kemudian bergerak ke arah kancing kemeja kerjanya sendiri dan membukanya satu persatu.

"Oy! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sasuke buru-buru menutup kembali kemeja Sakura sekaligus menghalangi _pemandangan_ tersebut dari pandangan orang-orang. Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir. Ayolah, ini bar! Tempat ini sangat ramai, apa yang wanita ini pikirkan?

Meski begitu Sakura hanya mendecih. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau melihat tubuhku? Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke-kun. Kamu _gay!_ "

Ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura membuka bajunya saat mabuk berat seperti ini. Perempuan ini mungkin memang sangat patah hati. Sasuke harus mengingat-ingat untuk membunuh lelaki yang membuat Sakura seperti ini lain kali. Namun malam ini, ia hanya harus membawa Sakura pulang, terlalu berbahaya bagi wanita ini untuk berkeliaran dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan patah hati.

"Ya, aku _gay_ , puas? Sekarang kita pulang."

Mendengar ini Sakura langsung tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke menuju pintu keluar bar. "Aku mau menginap di apartemenmu," ujar wanita ini pelan setelah mereka telah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk ringan seraya menyalakan mesin mobil. Yah, ia juga tidak akan meninggalkan wanita ini sendirian semalaman dalam keadaan seperti ini, meskipun itu di apartemennya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ia berkeliaran keluar lagi? Atau, lebih parah, bagaimana kalau ia menelepon si keparat itu dan menyakiti hatinya sendiri?

.

xXx

.

Sakura tertidur selama di perjalanan. Syukurlah, setidaknya Sasuke tidak perlu meninabobokan wanita itu semalaman. Sasuke lantas menggendong Sakura dari _basement_ apartemennya sampai wanita itu dapat berbaring pulas di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi dan tas jinjing yang dikenakan Sakura, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tampak sangat damai, seperti tidak ada beban apapun. Sebagai lelaki tulen, Sasuke tidak mengelak, hal seperti ini benar-benar _menguji_ dirinya. Yah, apalagi kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian di bar tadi...

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura menginap di apartemennya, namun malam ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Memang jantungnya selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setiap Sakura berada di dekatnya, namun detik ini jantungnya bahkan terasa berhenti, tidak mampu memasok darah pada otaknya, membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Kakinya memang selalu terasa lemah saat melihat Sakura tidur dengan damai seperti ini, namun kali ini ia merasa kakinya cukup kuat untuk melompat ke atas kasur, tertidur di samping Sakura, memeluknya semalaman...

Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Sasuke buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, menanggalkan segala pikiran bodoh itu, kemudian berjalan menjauhi ranjang. Yah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir pemikiran seperti itu normal, kan, untuk pria berumur 24 tahun? Lagipula, semua teman kerjanya sudah pernah melakukan _itu_ , kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ah—sudah, sudah. Sekarang ganti baju, cuci muka, sikat gigi, tidur!

Sasuke sudah hendak memasuki kamar mandi sebelum ia mendengar Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?" Sasuke menjawab, sedikit terkejut karena wanita itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

Sakura bangkit, kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku memimpikan lelaki itu."

Sasuke hanya dapat membalas pelukan wanita itu, mengusap-usap punggungnya sedikit. Ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali, ia sudah biasa dengan patah hati seperti ini.

"Kembalilah tidur," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Mengapa, Sasuke?" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Mengapa tidak ada lelaki baik sepertimu di dunia ini? Mengapa aku selalu dengan keparat-keparat itu? Sasori, kemudian Gaara. Mengapa harus mereka?"

"Aku tidak sebaik itu."

"Gaara mengambil keperawananku." Sakura berkata pelan, namun cepat, suaranya terredam kemeja kerja Sasuke karena posisi memeluk mereka, namun Sasuke masih mendengar nada sakit hati pada perkataan wanita itu. Sasuke terkejut, itu sudah jelas. Namun ia hanya dapat mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepala Sakura, menenangkannya sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Katanya ia memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa mengikat hubungan kita, agar aku tidak pergi. Keparat. Justru si brengsek itu yang selingkuh." Suara wanita itu bergetar. "Si brengsek itu cuma memanfaatkan aku."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa amarah meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. Sasuke harus menghabisi Gaara secepat mungkin. Bisa-bisanya keparat itu melakukan hal tidak tahu diri seperti ini? Ia tahu, Sakura memang tipe wanita sangat menarik untuk laki-laki. Paras yang cantik, _style_ yang seksi, diimbangi dengan kepintaran dan kelakuan yang sedikit agresif membuat siapapun ingin menaklukan wanita itu. Dari awal ia sudah khawatir ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir seorang Gaara dapat melakukan itu dengan mudahnya. Keparat! Si serigala berbulu domba itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura kemudian memanggilnya setelah keheningan cukup lama, menatap lelaki itu tepat di mata. Mata wanita itu sendiri sudah basah dengan air mata, warna hijau cerah irisnyanya kini telah menjadi kabur. Perlahan wanita itu menjinjit, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, lalu mencium lelaki di depannya—yang kemudian langsung ditepis mentah-mentah oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sasuke berseru kaget.

"Aku memang menyukai Gaara, tapi aku tidak pernah mencintainya," Sakura menepis pelan, masih menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Sasuke. "Yang benar-benar aku benci adalah kamu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung, alisnya dikernyitkan tanda tidak terima. Sakura melanjutkan, "Setiap aku putus dengan laki-laki lain kamu hanya mendengarkanku, memelukku, mengelus-elusku. Aku sakit hati karena Gaara, tapi aku patah hati karena kamu. Kamu tahu? Aku tidak pernah mau jadi sahabatmu."

Tentu saja lelaki itu bingung. Sakura tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi? Sedetik yang lalu ia masih menangisi Gaara, bukan? Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Ah, ternyata rumor kalau semua wanita adalah bipolar itu benar. Sasuke berniat melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, namun Sakura malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengirim _kode_ kepada laki-laki yang benar-benar aku sayangi, aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Setiap aku ingin bertingkah layaknya _wanita_ kepadamu, seperti apa yang selalu aku lakukan di depan laki-laki itu, aku selalu tidak bisa benar-benar melakukannya. Aku takut ditolak olehmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku benci hal ini!

"Maka setiap aku membicarakan laki-laki lain di depanmu aku selalu berharap kamu setidaknya memperlihatkan sedikit ekspresi patah hati, atau sedih, atau marah, atau apapun. Agar aku setidaknya tahu apa yang kamu rasakan padaku. Tapi kamu hanya diam. Itu yang selalu kamu lakukan, diam! Diam, lalu bilang kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau masih ada banyak lelaki lain di luar sana, lalu mengelus-elus rambutku, lalu kamu tidak peduli lagi. Kamu mau tahu sesuatu? Itu selalu membuatku patah hati, jauh lebih sakit ketimbang putus hubunganku dengan semua laki-laki itu."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa mengolah suara apapun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya tidak karuan menduga berbagai kemungkinan hal bodoh yang setelah ini mungkin akan dikatakan wanita itu. Tolong jangan katakan itu bulat-bulat... karena Sakura sedang mabuk, Sakura tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Semua ini hanya kebohongan, hanya drama tidak berarti, dan Sasuke tidak mau terbawa perasaan. Tapi...

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah melihatku!"

Sakura benar-benar mengatakannya.

Secara ajaib, Sasuke menemukan suaranya dibalik tenggorokannya yang tercekat. "Kau hanya mabuk, Saku—" Dan wanita itu menciumnya sekali lagi. Tangannya memeluk erat Sasuke hingga lelaki itu tidak lagi bisa menghindari ciuman tersebut.

Mereka berciuman, lama, sebelum Sakura melepasnya.

Sakura membalas, terengah-engah, "Aku tidak mabuk. Di bar tadi aku memintamu menciumku karena aku ingin menciummu, aku membuka bajuku karena aku mencintaimu.

"Sakura..."

"Dan kamu tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun, tapi saat ini aku senang. Kali ini aku bisa benar-benar melakukannya. Malam ini aku memiliki keberanian."

Dan tepat saat itu wanita itu langsung membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke, memperlihatkan torso telanjang lelaki itu yang cukup berotot. Lelaki itu tidak menolak, lelaki itu tidak menepis tangan Sakura ketika ia melakukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, lelaki ini tidak bisa. Tangannya tidak berkutik, ia tidak bisa berpikir.

"Aku harap kamu mau memaafkanku, Sasuke-kun."

Wanita itu lantas mencium, menghisap, menjilat leher Sasuke. Sasuke pun cepat-cepat menggenggam lengan bagian atas Sakura, menghentikan aksi wanita itu pada lehernya tersebut, kemudian menatap kedua mata wanita itu lekat-lekat. Darahnya sudah meninggi, ia tidak peduli lagi. Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak akan bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sakura perlu dihentikan, Sakura perlu istirahat. Sasuke kemudian berkata, nadanya tinggi, "Aku sudah mengenalmu selama sepuluh tahun. Kau tidak pernah mabuk? Yang benar saja. Kau saat ini benar-benar mabuk. Tolong, Sakura, hentikan semua hal tidak masuk akal ini."

Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal tidak bisa minum lebih dari dua gelas bir, namun malam ini ia bahkan menenggak dua botol soju sampai habis. Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal selalu menangis terisak-isak karena laki-laki lain, ia tahu, wanita ini selalu mencintai lelaki-lelaki itu. Ini semua omong kosong. Ia tidak bisa menerima omong kosong ini. Ia sendiri saat ini butuh tidur, butuh istirahat.

Mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, sebelum kemudian Sakura menunduk dan bergerak mundur.

"Baiklah aku mabuk. Kamu benar, Sasuke-kun, aku butuh istirahat." Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi laki-laki yang selalu ada buatku. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu. Aku memang sahabatmu, aku mengerti. Selamat tidur, Sasuke-kun."

.

xXx

.

Nyatanya hingga matahari hampir terbit pun Sasuke tidak dapat tertidur. Semua perkataan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Sakura patah hati karenanya, Sakura mencintainya. Sakura bahkan mencium bibirnya, mencium lehernya. Lelaki itu sudah membenarkan posisi tidurnya berkali-kali, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Suara wanita itu selalu berputar-putar di otaknya, sentuhan tangan wanita itu masih mendesir bagian kiri dadanya.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah tempatnya hendak tidur tersebut, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang dari awal sudah tidak karuan. "Argh, Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah Sakura benar-benar tidak mabuk? Apa ia harus percaya mentah-mentah setiap perkataan Sakura tadi? Apa ia harus menyatakan perasaannya juga? Ia tidak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia membenci situasi ini.

Bagaimanapun, meskipun Sakura mabuk atau tidak, hubungan mereka tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Sakura telah menyentuhnya, menciumnya, menyatakan perasaan padanya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wanita itu seperti biasa. Ia tahu, pernyataan Sakura, sentuhan Sakura, semua tentang malam ini akan terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan kembali seperti semula.

Jadi apabila sekarang ia menyatakan perasaannya, tidak akan ada bedanya, kan?

Ah, persetan.

Sasuke bangkit, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, tempat Sakura tidur—ah, tidak, wanita itu sudah terbangun, wanita itu sedang terduduk di pinggir kasur. Kemeja dan rok selutut yang ia kenakan kini sekusut rambut-baru-bangun-tidur-nya. Sasuke sudah beberapa kali melihat Sakura versi baru bangun tidur tersebut, dan Sasuke selalu menyukai itu. Meski begitu, detik ini, seraya memikirkan segala hal yang akan ia ucapkan pada Sakura, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil wanita itu sebelum kemudian menghenyakkan dirinya di samping wanita tersebut.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menjawab, tidak menoleh.

"Kau masih _hangover_?"

" _Nope_ , aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada yang mau aku beritahu padamu," Sasuke berujar, lalu meneliti ekspresi Sakura—namun wajah wanita itu tidak menunjukkan emosi berarti. Sasuke melanjutkan, "tentang perkataanmu semalam, sepertinya kita harus membicarakannya."

"Ah, itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tidak usah diambil pusing." Sakura menjawab, masih tidak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mabuk atau tidak. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku hanya melihatmu mabuk setiap kau putus hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki, jadi aku mungkin belum benar-benar tahu." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau salah."

Sakura kemudian menoleh menghadap Sasuke,"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap bibir ranum Sakura dan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya ia dapat menahan insting laki-lakinya selama sepuluh tahun ini? Masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan sendiri. Ia memajukan wajahnya, lalu mencium Sakura dalam dan lama. Salah satu tangannya, tanpa dikomando, membuka kancing kemeja Sakura. Wanita itu terkejut, namun tidak menolak, tidak menepis. Wanita itu membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke mendorong pundak Sakura, menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang, lalu memosisikan dirinya sendiri berada di atas Sakura. Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura dari atas sampai bawah—rambutnya yang panjang, matanya yang juga balas menatap dirinya, bibir merah mudanya, leher jenjangnya, dadanya yang sangat menggoda, kemudian bagian di bawah perut...

Sasuke tidak lagi bisa berpikir. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak lagi mau berpikir.

"Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?"

.

xXx

.

Tepat pukul 11 siang Sasuke terbangun. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap ke sekelilingnya—dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

" _Oh, God._ "

Kemejanya, celana panjangnya, rok Sakura, bahkan bra Sakura tercecer di bebeberapa sudut kamar tidurnya. Ranjangnya sendiri pun kini sudah sangat berantakan. Orang yang tidak tahu apapun mungkin akan berpikir ada babi rusa yang tiba-tiba menginvasi kamar lelaki itu ketika ia tidur.

Namun, bau kamarnya kini merupakan percampuran bau tubuh dirinya sendiri dan bau tubuh wanita di sebelahnya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Lelaki itu melihat di balik selimut. Oh, _great_ , ia benar-benar tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sasuke mengerling ke bagian ranjang di sampingnya untuk memastikan penglihatannya beberapa saat yang lalu tidak salah. Dalam sepersekian milidetik itu hatinya berdoa, bahwa ternyata matanya rabun tingkat tinggi atau otaknya sedang tidak bekerja atau apapun itu; asalkan—oh tidak, penglihatannya benar.

Haruno Sakura berada di sampingnya.

"Argh!" Sasuke mengerang seraya mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sasuke melakukan _itu_ pada Sakura, Sasuke bercinta dengannya.

Tunggu—apa itu masuk kategori pemerkosaan? Apa ia... telah memerkosa Sakura? Ia tidak meminta persetujuan Sakura, ia tidak tahu apakah Sakura benar-benar menginginkan ini atau tidak... Bodoh, bodoh sekali. Apakah dirinya benar-benar serendah bajingan-bajingan itu yang memanfaatkan wanita mabuk untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri? Apa ia kali ini telah kehilangan akal pikirannya?

"Oh, tidak, kepalaku sakit sekali..."

Sakura sudah terbangun, tangannya memijit-mijit kepalanya. Sasuke mengerling, Sakura pun tidak mengenakan apapun, ia hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut Sasuke. Oh, _God_ , ia harus minta maaf, ia harus meluruskan ini semua.

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

"Sasuke-ku—oh, tidak, aku ingin muntah. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar, ya." Sakura bangkit, melepaskan selimut yang menutupinya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ya, telanjang bulat. Tentu saja, lelaki itu terbelalak, kaget, lagi-lagi ia merasakan _junior_ di bawahnya minta diperhatikan. Wanita ini memang benar-benar bukan wanita biasa. Tenang, Sasuke, tenang...

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku sedikit _hangover_. Aku kebanyakan minum semalam," ujar Sakura ketika kembali dari kamar mandi, kemudian berbaring lagi di samping Sasuke. Memain-mainkan ujung rambut lelaki itu, Sakura berkata, " _Last night was great, though_." Wanita itu tersenyum jahil, "Aku tidak tahu kamu ternyata seperti itu di atas ranjang."

Sasuke merasakan hawa panas menguar di sekitar wajahnya.

Sakura kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke, memeluk lelaki tersebut dalam keadaan berbaring. "Aku memang mabuk semalam," ujar Sakura, "tapi anehnya aku mengingat segala hal yang terjadi."

Sasuke bisa bernapas lega, lelaki itu setidaknya tidak memerkosa Sakura. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap terdiam, menunggu Sakura menjelaskan apa yang perlu wanita itu jelaskan—tentang malam sebelumnya.

Sakura membuat gerakan melingkar pada dada Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya seraya berujar pelan, "Kamu tahu, Sasuke-kun? Orang mabuk tidak benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Alkohol hanya memberikan mereka keberanian untuk melakukan hal-hal gila yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku mengatakan hal-hal itu, aku menciummu, aku membiarkanmu melakukan segalanya padaku... itu semua karena aku menginginkan itu bahkan saat aku sadar sepenuhnya. Jadi tolong, dengarkan aku bahkan saat aku sedang mabuk. Orang mabuk tidak pernah berbohong."

Entah apakah wanita itu bisa merasakannya, namun Sasuke merasa dadanya akan segera meledak saat itu juga.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat di mata, menuntut jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya dari sepasang manik itu. "Apa yang kamu rasakan padaku?"

Tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja mendingin, namun jemarinya bergerak mengelus-elus rambut wanita di sampingnya tersebut. Lelaki itu berbisik, "Aku merasakan hal yang sama."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mencium lelaki itu, dalam, lama, namun ciuman ini berbeda dari yang mereka lakukan malam kemarin. Ciuman ini berkata bahwa dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya, mereka ingin saling memiliki, mereka ingin saling mencintai.

Ketika lidah Sakura menerima lidah Sasuke yang memasuki rongga mulutnya, lelaki itu sempat berpikir mereka sudah akan memulai "ronde dua" mereka siang itu, namun tiba-tiba Sakura melepas ciuman mereka, dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kamu semalam tidak pakai pengaman, Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku hamil, bagaimana?"

"Bagus, kalau begitu," Sasuke tersenyum jahil, seraya mengusap-usap perut rata Sakura. "Lagipula kau memang harus mengganti nama. Haruno Sakura terlalu klise. Uchiha Sakura lebih bagus, bukan?"

" _Damn you,_ Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hebat juga kamu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berujar pelan, terengah-engah, tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan pergumulan mereka yang kedua hari itu. "Coba kamu lihat di sekeliling kamarmu. Kemejaku di dekat pintu kamar mandi, rokku tersangkut di _handle_ jendela, celana dalamku bahkan sampai terlempar ke luar kamar—kamu senafsu apa, sih, sama aku?"

Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar. Yah, semua laki-laki pasti akan sangat bangga kalau dipuji seperti itu oleh wanita.

.

.

 **BENAR-BENAR END.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, maafkan aku yg bikin beginian pas lagi bulan puasa :""") tapi tidak ada lemonnya jadi semoga gapapa :""")

Bikin ini tiba-tiba pas lagi dengerin lagu St. Vincent yang Los Ageless hahah tapi kyknya sampe ending gak sesuai sama liriknya ya? :(

Btw butuh review kalian! Wkwk thank youu


End file.
